Is Love A Sickness?
by Aurora4
Summary: People are full of surprises and Faren Evans, the new med student seems intent on proving that.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!(except my charachter(s))  
  
Carter ran around the ER looking for his patients wife. The man had broken his arm and not come to the hospital til it was as thick as a tree trunk! He had finally found the right antibiotic when the guy told him that he was allergic. Carter just shook his head and approached a distraught looking missle-aged woman. She stood up when she saw him and snd started mumbling incoherently. Carter put his arms on her shoulders to calm her and she visibly relaxed."Now Mrs. Halligan, your husdand has a broken arm and it became so swollen because the splintered bone was pinching a vein."the woman started shaking and he sat her down."He'll be fine. However he won't be able to have a cast until the swelling goes down. I've given him the antibiotics and he will be wearing a sling til he comes back in two days." the woman finally calmed and she and her husband walked out the automatic doors. Carter sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and deeply sighed. Dr. Mark Greene heard the exasperated sigh and turned to the younger docter with a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"Carter, your shift ended an hour ago.Get your ass home and take a shower."Carter was about to protest when he got up and nodded.  
  
"I know, I know. Your right,Dr.Greene. I've got to get out of here. Carter went to the lounge and picked up his black Columbia jacket. Malucci patted him on the back and showed him a file.  
  
"Check out my med student."Carter opened the file and raised his eyebrows as he smiled slyly.  
  
"Very nice Malucci. How'd you manage that one?"   
  
The young doctor smiled back."I 'accidentally' switched with some radiology guy."Carter just shook his head."Hey, man. You need to go home and take a shower."Malucci backed away and pinched his nose with his eyes twinkling. Carter swatted at him and exited the ER. It had been one hell of a day.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
  
Dr. John Carter ran down Main st. repeatedly swearing as he made his way towards the Dunkin Donuts . It was freezing, his jeep broke down, and he was going to be late to work. Hell, he didnt care if he was a little late he needed some real coffee before he had to inhale the crap County General had.After ordering his coffee and throwing the money on the counter he ran for the door and rammed into a young girl in her early twenties and she dropped her coffee all over the front of her Brown Univesity sweatshirt. Carter stopped and muttered sorry as he helped the irate young woman who looked oddly familiar and was , he had to admit , extremely attractive by giving her napkins and then he ran out the door as he heard her scream asshole after him.  
  
Carter ran into County General knowing he was late and was greeting Dr.Greene heard Romano behind him."If Im not mistaken Dr.Carter,you're late."  
  
Carter turned around to face the chief of staff/ humongous ass to explain why he was late when a voice near the entrance of the hospital answered for him."Your not."  
  
Both of the men turned around to see a young woman standing near the entrance with one hand on her hips and the other in her pocket. She glanced at thier bewildered faces."Mistaken. I mean your not mistaken.He is most definitly late."Romano just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.  
  
Carter instantly recognized the girl he had bumped in to."How would you know that?"he asked suspiciously. In answer she pulled his wallet out of her pocket and he realized his shift card was in it."What did you do rip me off after I bumped into you?"he sneered accusingly.  
  
She glared at the young doctor" NO. You left it on the counter after you paid."Carter looked at her sheepishly and snatched the wallet from her smaller hand."Are you always this much of a jerk or is it just me?" she retorted.  
  
"Sorry."he muttered apologetically,"Hey look can I call you a cab so that you can get to work or something?"  
  
"No." she said as she brushed by him."I'm already there."  
  
Carter looked at her stunned as she walked up to the desk and smiled warmly at Chuny."Hi. I'm Faren Evans. I'm looking for Dr. David Malucci."  
  
Chuny smiled back at her," And I'm sure he's looking for you. I'm Chuny."  
  
Just then Dave strolled in behind Chuny looking at a patients chart."Hey Chuny, did my med student show up yet?"  
  
Chuny rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. He gave her a look that said What?  
  
"Look in front of your face you dimwit."Malucci looked up puzzled and then he saw Faren.  
  
She smiled at the scene and then looked at him,"Nice to know I'm learning from the best and the brightest.I'm Faren Evans. Your Med student."  
  
Malucci instantly turned on the charm,"Well it appears you are late."   
  
"You can blame Dr.Carter for that."she exclaimed exasperatedly tossing her medium brown hair. Malucci's flirtatious smile faded slightly and the nurses at the front desk all started to tune in. This would be great gossip to fill the day.  
  
Suddenly Carter cleared his throat and Faren whipped around to look at him questioningly. He raised his eyebrows and she instantly realized her mistake. She turned back to Dave.  
  
"NO!"she shouted as everyone turned to stared at her."I mean no. It's not like that. He just bumped into me at Dunkin Donuts and spilled my coffee all over me." she explained as a flush crept up her neck.Malucci glanced at her sweatshirt and his flirtatious smile came back with full force.  
  
"Oh. Alright."he turned to look at the disappointed Yosh,"Is the lounge free?"Yosh looked up at him and sighed."Yeah."  
  
Malucci turned back to Faren,"Great we'll have our meeting in there."Faren nodded and followed him with a quick glance at Carter, but she turned away as soon as she saw that he was doing the same. 


	2. Foregn objects and Pianos

Disclaimer:I dont own anything except my own charachters  
  
So, Faren, I see that this will be your last year as a med student."Malucci said as he read her file with a bit of surprise in his voice. Usually a student stayed at the same hospital until they finished their training.  
  
Faren looked at him pensively"Yes, well you see Dr. Malucci there were extenuating circumstances that caused me to move here."  
  
Malucci raised his eyebrows at the young woman. She obviously didn't want to discuss it."Just call me Dave.   
Dr. Malucci makes me sound old." Faren smiled warmly as Dave stood up."It looks like it will be a pleasure to teach you." Faren's smile faltered slightly.  
  
"You mean thats all your gonna ask? The meetings over?"  
  
"Yep, your file looks good to me. Besides it's not like you have any hidden secrets or anything." he joked. Faren stood up fast."No.No. Of course not."Malucci looked at her suspiciously."Well I better go change."  
  
Malucci nodded at the young student,"Of course.Of course.No problem. The locker room is down the hall and on your left."  
  
"Thanks." and Faren just walked out the door not saying another word. Just as she was walking out the door she rammed into someone. She was about to fall when a pair of strong arms caught her midair. She looked up with a grin to thank the person for catching her. But her grin fell as she realized who it was." Dr. Carter, do you make it a habit to ram into people or is that another thing you have decided to reserve just for me?" Carter immediatly let go of her and she straightened herself.  
  
"Yep. I manage to be a jerk and walk into the wrong place at the wrong time just for you." he answered sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at him and spun around in a huff. Carter just rolled his eyes and continued on to Exam 3. He shook his head as he looked at the chart. A ten year old boy had gotten a M&M stuck up his nose.  
  
"Hey Billy."How's it goin?" the little boy looked at Carter apprehensively.  
  
"I sorta got a M&M up my nose."he explained nervously as he looked at a box of needles sitting on the counter. John smiled. Evn thugh the boy was young it was pretty comical. Carter was afraid he was going to laugh.  
  
There was a ustle of curtains."Yeah. I been there."Carter turned around to see Faren and Susan standing behind him. Faren walked over and sat in the chair next to Billy."Only when I did it I stuck two smarties up one nostril."  
  
Billy looked at her unbelieving,"Nuh uh. You're just saying that to make me feel better."   
  
Faren raised her eyebrows at the ten year old and Carter and Susan looked on in amusement."Nope. Scouts honor. I was so scared. For some reason I thought that I couldn't breath so on the ride to the hospital I freaked out. I wouldn't believe my dad that I could breath through my mouth.The worst part is it melted and I sneezed the whole thing out on someone's car."  
  
Billy looked at her ludicrisly,"Are you married? Because I'm still available." that caused Carter and Susan to laugh out loud and Faren smiled at him as she ruffled up his hair.  
  
"Not yet.Maybe when you get older" she laughed as she walked out of the room. Billy then looked at Carter.  
  
"You're not her boyfriend are you?" Carter looked at him in shock as Susan snorted and left the room.Carter shook his head no."Good I think I wannna marry her she's cool."  
  
Carter reached for the box of exam gloves."She's all yours. It's only her first day here and she already doesn't like me. Now let's see about getting that M&M out of your nose."  
  
Carter was finishing talking to Billy's parents when he saw Faren making her way towards the elevator. He sped after her."Hey I need to talk to you."  
  
"Then you're going to have to come up. I'm busy."Carter stepped on the elevator.  
  
"Med student on a mission ,huh?"she shrugged in response."  
  
What floor?"he asked.  
  
"Five."she responded.  
  
"The Psych ward?"  
  
"Yeah. Dave thinks that his patient is manic depressive." she turned to face him,"So what is it you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Um I just wanted to thank you for helping me out with Billy. He looked scared and I think I was gonna start laughing. That story you told him calmed him down."  
  
Faren looked at him with a smirk as the elevator reached the fifth floor."That wasn't a story."  
As soon as she walked through the door's they heard screams. They both ran down the hall.   
  
"Holy shit."Carter exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Psych patients were running everywhere and the nurses were trying to restrain them. One nurse looked like he was going to have to hit a violent patient to restrain him when Faren screamed at him."No. Don't! I have an idea."  
  
She ran to the piano in the rec room and sat down. She took a deep breath before putting her hands on the keys. First she stared banging loudly on the keys. Most of the psych patients stopped thier struggles immediatly and paid attention to her. Just then Dr. Weaver and Kovac got off the elevator.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Kerry shouted above the few still struggling psych patients. John quickly turned around and put his finger to his mouth. Kerry immediatly quieted and looked in the rec room."Is that the new med student?"Carter nodded.   
  
"Wow."Luka breathed.Carter felt the uncontrollable urge to glare at the Croatian doctor. Faren had began to play the piano.  
  
"Beethoven. She's good." Weaver remarked.   
  
The patients began to gather around the piano and a Psych nurse motioned at her to keep playing. She nodded and continued as the nurses stared to lead away the psych patients one by one. When there were no more psych patients Faren continued to play. It was then that the three physicians realized she was playing with her eyes closed. Luka and Carter contionued to stare while Weaver approached the young woman and put her hand on her shoulder. Faren immediatly stood up as an embarassed flush rushed to her cheeks.  
  
Luka introduced himself," I'm Dr. Luka Kovac. You are very talented."  
  
"Thank you. Croatian?"   
  
Luka raised his eyebrows in surprise."Yes. As a matter of fact it is. How did you know?Most people think I'm Russian."  
  
"Well I spent a few weeks there. I got the oppurtunity to help with the relief effort." she replied.  
  
"Wow. That's amazing."Luka was obviously impressed. Dr. Weaver took the oppurtunity to introduce herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Weaver. I'd have to agree with Dr. Kovac's sentiments concerning your playing. How long have you played the piano?"  
  
Faren was obviously surprised with the interest the doctoer's were taking in her life,"About since I was seven."  
  
"Your parent's made you take lesson's at seven?" Carter exclaimed disbelivingly. Faren looked sideways at the suddenly curious doctor.  
  
"No. Actually I made my parents let me take them. My older brother is autistic and his psychiatrist recommended piano lessons to help him clear his mind. Something that his motor skills allowed him to do. Obviously monkey see monkey do. As my brother got older his behavior became more..." she paused looking at the obviously interested doctors," violent. He had to be brought to a facility in upstate New York. But I would visit him every weekend and his violent fits seemed to subside if I olayed the piano."  
  
"That's why you started to play when you saw the piano." Faren gave a small smile to Carter as he said that.  
  
"Yeah,it is." The four of them walked onto the elevator. The ride down was realtively silent and it gave Carter time to think about the recent conversation. 


End file.
